


I Need A Day

by CatsBalletHarveySpecter



Category: Darvey - Fandom, Suits - Fandom
Genre: Afternoon delight, Darvey - Freeform, Dating, Fluff, Secret dating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 17:19:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18969586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatsBalletHarveySpecter/pseuds/CatsBalletHarveySpecter
Summary: A 9x01 (episode title (afternoon delight) inspired story





	I Need A Day

Ch 1 – Afternoon Delight

Nearly two weeks had gone by since Harvey had shown up at her door and Donna had never been happier. The pair hadn't spent a night apart since and tonight was no exception. She pulled Harvey's Harvard sweatshirt close to her body as she snuggles into his side as the movie begins. The past few weeks had been a whirlwind, with the firm facing yet another name change, and their new relationship status, neither of them had really had any time to relax so they had settled on a movie and decided to order some Thai food on what intended to be a relaxing evening.

After their passionate night together, the pair decided it would be best to keep their relationship to themselves for a while; at least until the firm got back on its feet, but the task was proving to be far more challenging than either of them had anticipated. Between the glances that lingered a little bit too long and the after-hours office hookups they were sure their coworkers had started to put the pieces together. But here they were, snuggled up on Harvey's couch after nearly two weeks of dating and none of their coworkers seemed the wiser.

She didn't mind keeping their relationship a secret, in a weird way she was enjoying herself. They were living in their own little bubble of happiness. Things around the firm had even returned to a semi-normal state regarding how her and Harvey's relationship was perceived. After Robert took the fall for Harvey, she was concerned there would be backlash, but most of her coworkers had accepted Robert's decision to retire gracefully and didn't bat an eye when her relationship with Harvey returned to its typical flirty manner. Most people assumed her break up with Thomas was the outcome of what he brought upon the firm, and in a way, they weren't wrong, but no one dared ask her about it and she was grateful that it slide under the radar.

His phone rings and he reaches towards the table to answer it, her eyes trying to read him and gage who was on the other end of the call. He tells whoever is on the other end of the call it would be fine to stop by in an hour and hangs up, returning his attention to the film and the red head curled into his side.

"Who was that?"

"Just Louis, he needs me to sign some forms so he's going to stop by"

"Harvey!" she exclaims, giving him a swift but playful smack in the arm.

"What?" he looks genuinely confused

"Louis doesn't exactly know about us and I find it hard to believe this…" she gestures down towards her outfit, nothing but his old t-shirt, her hair a mess of tangles – the epitome of post-sex hair, "is not going to give it away"

"About that, there's something I've been meaning to tell you…" he trails off, running his hand nervously through his own hair, before returning his hand to her head

Running his fingers through her hair as she cuddled further into his side and placing a gentle kiss into her hair, he sighs. He'd been so content to live in their little bubble of happiness, he didn't have the heart to tell her that Louis had put two and two together and known about their relationship since their first day back at the office.

"Do you remember that day in the office, the night after I came over?" he begins

"What about it? Harvey, where are you going with this?"

"That day in the office, do you remember when we snuck off to the file room after lunch?"

"Of course," she smirks

"Well, do you remember that I had a deposition scheduled for that afternoon?"

"You did?"

"Why don't I grab us some coffee" he reaches for the remote and pauses the movie, "And I can tell you how I got out of that deposition"

.

.

After spending the morning in bed, bathed in sunshine and tangled in the sheets, they finally found themselves getting ready for the day.

Harvey finds himself laying in her bed in nothing but his boxers, watching as she flits from the closet to the bathroom and then back to the closet. He could hardly believe his eyes when he spotted her next to him this morning, the events of the night before flooding back to him and making him smile, this was real, he wasn't dreaming this. She was really there beside him, her bare back bathed in freckles peaking out beneath the sheets, hair sprawled across her pillow as he watched her stir, scooting closer to him as she did so. He was so busy peppering her bare back with kisses that he hardly realized when she mumbled it. A delicate 'I love you' that caused his lips to freeze and him to stop what he was doing and stare at her for a moment. Sure, they'd mumbled similar words of love the night before, in the midst of their heated hookup, but this felt different, it felt real.

"What?" she'd turned onto her side to stare at him, studying his face when she realized what she'd said

"I love you too" he grins back at her before pulling her in by the waist for a kiss

After a few moments she breaks the kiss, pulling her head back but staying locked in his embrace, "Love me how?" she smirks, purposely selecting the same words she had said to him years before, the last time he told her he loved her.

"You know how" he smirks back, brushing his lips with hers once again, "But I'd be happy to remind you, over and over and over" he mumbles between kisses, causing her to giggle.

She smiles as she runs a brush through her auburn locks, catching a glimpse of Harvey yawning in the mirror and thinking back to this morning. When she heard those knocks on her door the night before, part of her hoped it was him, but she'd spent the afternoon convincing herself not to get her hopes up while tending to her break-up with a glass of merlot. She'd never felt her heart race the way it did when she found him on the other side of her door, and all it took was one look at his face to know why he was there. He was finally ready - he was there for more.

The events that followed exceeded even her wildest dreams and she would spend all day in his arms if they didn't have to help the pick-up the pieces of the firm after Roberts sudden departure left it in shambles.

"Are we going to tell people?" he calls into the bathroom

"Do you want to?" she responds, coming to lean on the door frame, dressed in a black knee length dress she knew he loved.

"I don't know" he thinks aloud

"I think it might be best if we keep it to ourselves for a little while, at least until the firm is back on its feet"

"Sounds good to me. But just so you know, that's not going to stop me from hitting on you at the office" he smirks, rolling out of bed and joining her in the bathroom

"That's nothing new" she winks

.

"Good morning Mr. Specter" Ray nods as passes Harvey the suit he requested

"Morning Ray, thanks for grabbing this. I'll be down in five"

"Take your time" Ray calls after him and Harvey swears he sees him smirk but decides to ignore it, making his way back up to Donna's apartment so he can change and they can get to work. Donna had insisted she could take a taxi to work and see him there, but he'd insisted on Ray driving them, not wanting to leave her place just yet. He'd convinced her it wouldn't seem odd if they showed up at the same time and eventually, she gave in and agreed to take the ride.

Twenty minutes later he's once again headed towards the Lexus parked outside, only this time Donna joins him, sending a polite smile to Ray as he holds the door open for them, "Mr Specter, Ms Paulsen" he nods as they slide into the back seat.

Ray rounds the car and climbs into the drivers seat, pulling away from the curb and beginning their commute to the firm his eyes wander to the review mirror where he catches a glimpse of his boss whispering something in the red heads ear that makes her giggle and turn to kiss him. He draws his attention back to the road in front of him to give the pair some privacy and chuckles to himself. In all the years he'd driven Harvey, he'd never once seen him look as smitten as he did this morning, and Ray himself had always had a soft spot for Ms Paulsen. Pulling up to the curb outside of the firm, he clears his throat to gain the attention of his boss, who's cheeks turn a tender pink as he slides away from Donna and climbs out of the car to open her door.

"What a gentleman" she teases, stepping out onto the sidewalk

"I'm always a gentleman" he flashes her a grin as she steps towards him

"Would a gentleman ask me to do what you whispered to me in the car?" she whispers before turning on her heel and heading straight towards the firm door with Harvey in tow.

He follows her into the elevator and standing behind her leans in, so his lips are rested just above her ear, whispering "You know you wanted to"

"Not in front of Ray" she turns around and playfully scolding him and smacking him on the shoulder, causing him to reach for it in mock pain

"You know, the file room seems like a pretty convenient…"

"Good morning" Katrina greets in an overly cheery ton, stepping into the elevator just before the door shuts and cutting Harvey off.

"How are you doing? With everything …" she smiles sympathetically at Donna, Harvey standing slightly behind them as they make their journey to the 50th floor.

"I'm doing alright. Thanks, Katrina"

"And things with Thomas?" she pries

"Over" Donna sighs, "It's for the best"

"Of course. If you need anything, I'm here" the blonde adds as the elevator reaches their destination and the group exits the elevator

Harvey leans over to finish what he was saying about the file room, but Donna's hand reaches around and pinches him on the butt with a seductive raise of her eyebrow before he gets the chance; leaving him speechless as he clambers out of the elevator after her. Man, this was not going to be easy. It didn't help that she'd warn that dress she knew he loved – and he knew she was well aware he loved it, and most likely selected it on purpose, and now she was openly teasing him at the office. He shakes his head as he watches her turn into her office in front of him with a slight shake of her hips as he continued down the hall to his own office. Donna Paulsen was going to be the death of him.

Within ten minutes of being at his desk, Harvey is interrupted by the managing partner, who popped his head in to tell him he was needed for an all hands on deck meeting in the conference room in fifteen minutes. He sighs and lazily closes his laptop, hoping to catch her before the meeting and the likely tirade he was about to witness from Louis about the events of the past week.

He was eternally grateful for all of Louis' help with the Thomas situation, but he knew the man would not be happy with the outcome of the ethics hearing. They were facing yet another disbarred name partner and he knew no matter how they spun it, the back lash was going to be immense. Making his way towards the conference room he peaks into her office but finds it empty, so he reluctantly sticks his hands in his pockets and makes his way towards the meeting.

He's the last one to join the group and the only available seat is directly across from her, with a full-frontal view of the cleavage peaking out of her low cut dress. He catches the smallest smirk on her face as she watches him avoid looking her direction at all costs, she was enjoying what this was doing to him.

Louis begins the meeting, briefing the partners on the situation with Robert and explaining what their damage control strategy should include. Donna finally catches Harvey's eye and can't help but feel her stomach lurch when his foot finds hers beneath the table, eyes still fixated on hers. She knows he'll break their eye contact any moment now, but for some odd reason he's holding her gaze, and reaching his tongue to dampen his lower lip. Oh my god, she realized, he was teasing her right back. Now both completely unaware of what Louis had been saying, Samantha clearing her throat snaps them both back to reality where Louis is calling Harvey's name. Shit – they were so busted. She knew they should have played hooky and spent the day tangled in her bed sheets.

"Harvey, did you hear me?" Louis tries again

"Sorry Louis, what were you saying?" he asks, looking to Louis like a kid caught stealing a cookie from a cookie jar

"I said I think we need someone to do damage control with the clients, and I asked who you thought should oversee that?"

"I will" Donna interjects, trying her best to alleviate some of the tension in the room

"Donna you don't have to do that" Louis protests with a swift shake of his head

"Yes, Louis I do. This was my mess and I need to be the one to clean it up"

"Seriously Donna you don't have to" Louis tries again

"Yes, she does" Samantha jumps in this time, avoiding making eye contact with Donna and still evidently upset about Robert's departure.

"Samantha, that's enough. This wasn't all Donna's fault" Louis defends her

"Donna should be the one to do it" Harvey agrees with Samantha

All heads swivel towards Harvey, no one having expected him to through the COO under the bus, especially after witnessing the lengths he went through to protect her at the hearing.

"She's the one who told Thomas, she should be the one to help undo it" his eyes move to hers and he can tell she understands why he's saying what he is. It's to protect them both and he understands why she wants to help, so he's going to let her.

"Harvey" Louis protests again

"It's settled, Donna is handling this" Harvey states, effectively putting an end to the meeting as every task had now been delegated

Louis dismisses the partners from the meeting but stops Harvey before he gets a chance to follow Donna out of the conference room, asking him to stick around for a few minutes after the room had cleared out. He gestures for Harvey to take a seat next to him but stays standing behind his chair as he begins speaking.

"What the hell was that?!" Louis exclaims, bringing his hands down to the table with a thud, "After everything you went through last week to protect her, you really think it's a good idea to throw her into the lion's den like this?"

"Louis, you and I both know she is more than capable of handling this"

"I just think you were being a little hard on her, don't you? I know the other partners we're giving her a hard time this morning and I guess I just thought I wouldn't have to worry about you giving it to her so hard, you know?"

Harvey nearly chokes at Louis' comment, if only he knew what the pair had spent their morning doing, he probably wouldn't have such a difficult time believing he could give it to her 'so hard' as Louis worded it. Doing his best to keep a straight face, smirk playing ever so slightly at the corner of his lips he responds to Louis,

"You're right Louis, I just thought it would be best for her with the other partners if she didn't get special treatment from me, help ease the tension there a little bit"

"I never thought of that" Louis stokes his chin in thought as he mulls over Harvey's words, "You're absolutely right. You do whatever you need to ensure the partners treat her fairly this week, even if that means being extra hard on her"

Harvey has to cough to cover his laugh, trying his hardest to compose himself he nods and offers a quiet "Sure thing" to Louis before excusing himself and making his way back to his office.

He spots her standing at he desk outside of his office, chatting with his new secretary, leaning over the top of the desk with her hip popped out just enough to tell him she was standing that way on purpose, waiting for him to walk by. He let's his eyes wander from the freckles exposed on her shoulder down her body until he reaches her ass, black material fitted perfectly to around her hips as she leans further over the desk, laughing softly.

"Mr. Specter" his secretary greets, getting up abruptly and reaching over the desk with a sticky note to hand him containing his messages, "Mr Helman called, he said it was urgent"

"Thank you, Cameron. Donna, something I can help you with?"

"I was actually just having Cameron put that meeting we discussed earlier in your calendar for this afternoon, you know the one at 1?" she sends him a pointed look that tells him the meeting she's referring to is the one he proposed in the car that morning and he drops the papers he's holding when he can tell by the look on her face, she's serious.

"Let me grab those for you" Cameron calls, scooting around the desk in a hurry

"It's alright Cameron, I've got it" Donna tells him with a sweet smile, leaning down way slower than she needs to, pausing to give Harvey a clear view down her dress. Her hand reaches the papers and she picks them up without averting her eyes from Harvey's, which are darting rapidly between her eyes and the low cut of her dress. He reaches down to help her gather the forms, sucking on his lower lip as he lets his fingers brush over hers. Breaking their eye contact he stands up and straightens his jacket, taking the forms she'd picked up from her and stepping back towards his office, "Do you have time to go over a few things before this afternoon?" he gestures her inside closing the door behind them.

"Meeting this afternoon?" he smirks at her, unable to hide how giddy he was that she'd taken him up on his offer

She walks over to his intercom and switches it off so Cameron wouldn't overhear her and sits on the edge of his desk while he sits twirling in his chair on the opposite side of the desk.

"Unless you have something better to be doing?" she says, crossing her ankles and running a finger through one of her curls

"Where did you tell him..." Harvey gestures to his secretary outside his office, "that this meeting is taking place?"

"Conference room C"

"And where is it actually taking place?"

"The file room" she looks him dead in the eye, watching as he gulps

"So, I just had an interesting conversation with Louis. He told me that I should be extra hard on you, what do you think?" he laughs

"Pardon" she stares back wide-eyed, "He did not tell you that"

"Oh, but he did"

"I don't even want to know what that conversation was about…" she chuckles, giving him a view down her dress once again

"You wore that dress on purpose" he pouts

"I plead the fifth" she winks, walking out of his office and leaving him to watch as she strutted towards her own office with an extra swing in her hips.

.

"Hey Louis, can I ask a favour?" Harvey asks as he strolls into the managing partners office. In the rush of this morning, and his disconnectedness steaming from Donna's sudden flirtatiousness he'd nearly forgotten he had a deposition this afternoon. Never in a million years did he think Donna would agree to what he'd proposed in the car this morning, and he was going to do everything in his power to get out of this deposition, even if everything included begging Louis.

"Sure Harvey, what's up?" Louis asks, looking up from his laptop

"I'm supposed to depose Martin Klein this afternoon but something's come up and I need to step out for a bit, is there any way you can do it?"

"Sure"

"Really?"

"All hands-on deck, right? Do what you need to do" Louis smiles at his friend

"Thanks Louis, I really appreciate it" Harvey nods, letting himself out of the office wearing a massive smile. He knew what his afternoon was to consist of and he'd been dreaming of getting her out of that dress since she put it on this morning.

His morning dragged on, he zoned out in meetings, was distracted when filling out forms and unable to read anything without re-reading the document at least three times. His mind was flooded with images from the night before. Flashes of ivory skin and freckles beneath his tongue as he tasted every inch of her. The way her fingernails dug into his shoulder as she her leg begged him to come closer. Her body against his as he led them down a once familiar path towards her bedroom. The way she nipped at his ear while he teased at her entrance, feeling how wet she already was for him. By time one o'clock rolled around, he practically sprinted to the file room, craving her kiss more than he ever thought possible. She'd told him once before that if he was ever lucky enough to have him, he wouldn't want to share, and boy had she been right. What she hadn't warned him about was that now that he knew what it was like to kiss her, and truly kiss her, and hold her, that was all he wanted to do. He'd spent too much time kissing strangers, pretending they were her that now he wanted to spend every waking hour ravishing her, being the type of man worthy of being hers.

.

She showed up early, unable to help herself, she'd been desperate for his lips on hers since they'd parted this morning. She could hardly focus on work, her mind drifting back to his arms holding her close. The muscular bulge of his shoulders as she raked her nails down his back, desperate to have him closer. The way his lips felt against her skin as he sucked on her neck. The bulge in his pants grazing against her inner thigh as he carried her back to her bed, climbing on top of her and freeing her of her tank top. The way his eyes crinkled with his smile when she opened her eyes to him this morning. She'd wanted to be loved by him like that for as long as she could remember, but last night, being with him in that way, with nothing to hold back was greater than she could have hoped for. They connected on a level she'd never experienced with anyone else. Being with Harvey, it was freeing. It was lust and love and passion and friendship all rolled into one.

She busies herself by making a few copies as she waits for him, trying to calm her hands that are trembling with anticipation.

"If I'd have known you were actually going to make copies I would've brought some work to do" he grins from where he is leaning against the door frame

"Thought I'd multi-task" she smirks

"Mhmm" he mumbles, locking the door before making his way over to where she's standing

Snaking his arms around her waist, he drops his head into the crook of her neck and places kisses along her collarbone. "I missed you today" he mumbles between kisses, feeling her relax into him as she leans her head back against his shoulder. He continues to pepper her neck with kisses, gradually deepening them until he's tugging on her earlobe, spinning her around so she's facing him. He left hands grazes her cheek, cupping her face as he moves in to kiss her, his right hand squeezing her ass while pulling her flush into his body.

She allows her arms to wrap around his neck, playing with the hair at the nap of it as her tongue pushes past his lower lip and into his mouth, a motion that causes his hand to move up into her hair, grabbing at a fistful of auburn locks and pulling on them, eliciting a soft moan from her. Releasing her hair, he grabs her by the ass, allowing her to wrap both legs around him as he carries her back towards the table next to the copier, never breaking their kiss. She leans back on her elbows as he stands between her legs, leaning over her as he once again begins to suck on her neck, his hands cupping at her breasts over her dress as her hands greedily roam his back.

She uses her legs to pull his body closer to hers in effort to feel him against her, desperate for more friction to ease to desire pooling between her legs. He moves up to kiss her again, softly this time, a devilish grin creeping across his face as she reaches out with one hand and undoes his tie, only breaking their kiss to remove it. He stands back, taking her in – her swollen lips and tangled hair, propped up on her elbows waiting for him.

He lets both hands come to rest at the sides of her breasts, letting them blaze a slow trial down the side of her body, eyes locked on hers as he slowly descends with his hands towards the edge of the table, placing soft kisses on the fabric of her dress as he moves down her body.

Bunching up the fabric of her dress at her waist, he pulls her closer to the edge of the table, slipping her panties off and running his thumb over her folds, watching her close her eyes as her head drops back. He teases her slowly, kissing along her inner thigh while slipping a finger inside, earning him a soft yet warning 'Harvey'. Slipping the finger back out, he gentle runs his tongue over her clit, causing her to buck her hips forward at the contact. He moves a hand to her hip, simultaneously keeping her still while stroking the tender spot just above her hip bone that he knew drove her wild. Working in tandem with his tongue, he slips his finger back inside her, pumping in rhythm with the way his tongue works over her, causing her to cross her ankles behind his head, a hand reaching down to tug on his hair. He can feel her begin to tremble as he slips a second finger inside her, and within seconds she's crying out his name as she comes crashing down from her high, Harvey slipping his fingers out of her and using only his tongue as she rides out the waves of her orgasm.

He slowly moves back up her body and places a soft kiss on her lips only to be met with both of her hands which cup his face and pull him into an even deeper kiss. Her hands work to free his shirt from where it's tucked into his pants and pulling herself into a seated position, she works on undoing the buttons while kissing across his jawline, while he remains rooted in his spot between her legs. She pulls back and looks up at him while undoing the remaining buttons, pausing briefly before standing in front of him and pushing it off his shoulders. Silently, he turns her away from him and reaches for the zipper on her dress, slowly undoing it while his other hand lingers softly from her shoulder down her arm. Once her dress is undone she slips her arms out of it and lets it pool at her ankles, turning to face him once again, neither speaking but rather letting the lingering tension hang in the air between them. She reaches out and frees him of his pants, taking a step towards him and closing the gap between them just as his lips come crashing down on hers. She moans into the kiss, clutching at his back as he picks her up once again and carries her towards the back wall, where he holds her between the concrete and his body. She bites on his lower lip, causing him to moan her name against her lips, a sound that makes her tremble.

"I… need… you…now" she whispers between kisses, the fingers of his right hand slipping between hers and holding her hand above her head as her thrusts into her upon her request, his name on her lips again as he does so. He pants into her ear as her thrusts into her again, keeping her arm suspended above her head as she buries her head into his neck. He can feel her getting closer so he slows the pace, taking his time to enjoy every aspect of her, appreciate the way she feels around him as she grinds her hips against his length. With a breathy moan of his name, he snaps, unable to hold back any longer he begins to thrust harder and deeper, swallowing her moan with a kiss as she comes undone once again, taking him with her as he finishes inside of her.

"That was…" she pants, still suspended between him and the wall, her nose resting against his as they both try and catch their breath

"Absolutely" he answers, placing a kiss on her forehead

.

.

After the deposition Louis is making his way to the executive kitchen for a prunie when he hears a loud thud from inside the file room. He decides to investigate, only to find the door handle locked, an odd occurrence for the middle of the day. About to give up in pursuit of his fruity beverage, he turns back towards the partners kitchen when something catches his eye. Pressing himself against the tiny window on the file room door, he peers inside only to see a mess of red hair in the distance. Wait, was that Donna? His eyes finally adjusted to the dimmed lights in the room he takes a step back. Holy shit, not only was it Donna, it was Donna wrapped around a very familiar face, Harvey.

"No-nono-noonoo" he mutters to himself, unable to shake the image of his friend wrapped around the other lawyers waist

He must be seeing things, there was no way in hell – he peers into the window one more time and he's sure it's really them, Harvey and Donna, getting it on in the file room – clear as day.

"Holy shit. I, I need a day" he mumbles, stumbling off towards the elevators, completely forgetting about his previous endeavor to get a prunie.

.

.

Louis spots Harvey in his office and barges in after him without bothering to stop and ask his secretary if he was free. He had cooled off since spotting the pair this afternoon but giving himself time to cool off had only left him with more and more questions for Harvey.

"Are you kidding me Harvey?! I hope you enjoyed your afternoon delight. I didn't take your deposition just so you and your little girlfriend could slink off mid-afternoon!"

"What are you talking about Louis?"

"I saw you two, in the file room"

"Hold on, let me explain"

"How could you use Donna like that?!"

"Watch it Louis" he warns

"I mean, I know she's a goddess, I have eyes, but how can you use her like that Harvey, don't you think she deserves better"

"Alright Louis, sit down" Harvey commands, Louis immediately obeying and plopping himself on the couch

"I'm not using her, we're… we're together"

Louis looks back at him, shocked, trying to decipher whether or not Harvey is messing with him, 'Excuse me?"

"You heard me Louis, Donna and I, we're together"  
"Together, together?"

Harvey offers a small nod and takes a seat across from Louis, "Together, together"

"Holy shit. When did this happen?"

"After the trial" Harvey answers, his gaze holding to the COO walking down the hall passed his office who pauses to offer him a timid smile when he catches her eye

"Why now?" Louis asks, calling Harvey's focus away from Donna and back to their conversation

"I guess I finally realized it's always been Donna"

"I'm happy for you two, really I am. But, no more office rendezvous' okay? I'd like to think I run a tight ship around here and I won't want people to think I play favourites by letting you two gallivant about the place doing whatever you please"

"Sure Louis"

Louis goes to leave Harvey's office when Harvey calls him back, "Louis one more thing, she wants to keep this quiet for a while, you know, let the dust settle around here first. Can you keep this between us for now?"

"Sure Harvey"

And with that, Louis makes his way to the partners kitchen for that well-earned prunie. Harvey and Donna, he never though he'd see the day those two finally got their shit together.

.

.

"He's known this whole time!?" she cries, looking wild-eyed at Harvey

"Yup"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I figured you knew, you're Donna after all" he tosses her a sarcastic wink

"You really didn't know he knew?" he asks when she remains silent

"Dating you must be interfering with my Donna-ness" she lets a smile slowly creep across her face when he rolls his eyes at the term 'donna-ness'

"Guess it's time to get rid of me" he teases

"If only it were that easy" she giggles into a kiss

.

.

There is a swift knock at the door and Harvey pauses the movie once again to open it, revealing Louis with a stack of paperwork.

"Louis, come in" he steps aside to allow the shorter man in, who spots Donna curled up on the couch

"Hey Donna" he greets as she lifts a hand to wave to him, "I promise, I won't keep him long"

"Alright, let's get this over with" Harvey gestures towards the kitchen, where Louis drops the documents on the counter and Harvey begins to sign them

Donna wanders into the kitchen to refill her mug and Louis watches as Harvey gently squeezes her hip as she brushes past him on her way to the coffee pot. He watches the lingering touch as she continues to fill her mug and can't help but smile at how naturally domestic his friends were. It was as if they'd been together like this for years, watching the way they interacted with each other in such a natural, almost instinctual way.

"Work of the managing partner is never done huh Louis?" she offers him a small smile

"Unfortunately…" he sighs

She's about to leave them to their business and resume her movie when Louis' voice causes her to pause by Harvey's side.

"Donna, I'm guessing Harvey told you about me knowing before I came over here, and I just wanted to say, I'm so happy for you guys"

"Thank you, Louis" she beams as Harvey puts an arm around her shoulder and pulls her closer so he can place a kiss on her temple.

"Look at you two, so in love. Wait until Katrina gets a load of this"

Harvey is about to say something when Donna interjects, "Actually Louis, I don't know if we're ready to tell everyone quite yet"


End file.
